


Impatience

by Milarca



Series: Heat [1]
Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferris offers to take the heat for Cameron but Cameron refuses. He thanks Ferris for the offer, but even without a car, the garage gets a little steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written because when I first watched Ferris Bueller's Day Off, I loved it, and of course thought a good dose of slash was in order ;) And because there apparently isn't very much of it, I decided to write my own.

"Cameron it's my fault!" Ferris blurted in the heavy pause. He couldn't stand the thought of Cameron facing his father alone. He was to blame and he was going to get Cameron out of it. "I'll take the heat for it and when he gets here I'll tell him I did it. He hates me anyway." That was true. Not that it mattered a whole lot, but when he got the thrashing instead of his boyfriend, he didn't really want to be mourning a good relationship. He would have done it anyway of course, but he was willing to be a bit harsher if the recipient hated his guts already.

Cameron hadn't moved. Ferris could practically see the sprockets turning round in his mind, weighing the consequences of accepting his offer. They were alone and his own head was pounding at the implications of what he had said himself. He could handle it but—he flashed a glance over his shoulder to prove to himself the glass was still broken and the car still at the bottom of the ravine. It was. He turned back to Cameron impatiently.

"No."

Ferris' eyes went wide. _What?_

"I'll take it."

 _No._ Ferris shook his head and stepped up to Cameron, taking his neck and placing a firm hand in the arch of his back. He couldn't allow that. Cameron couldn't—

"No, I'll take it." Cameron looked down at Ferris, resisting the urge to bend to Ferris' urgent, comforting embrace. Ferris didn't hear him. He shook his head. Cameron didn't know what he was saying. He twisted his hands in Cameron's hair and looked into his eyes.

" _No_. No, you don't want this much heat. Cameron I can't let you go up against your father like that. It was my fault, let me—"

"No, Ferris, I _want_ it." Cameron pushed away from him and went to the empty abyss. Even in the face of destruction the forest was alive with warm summer life. He kicked away some glass and listened to the shards fall soundlessly to the soft, muddy floor. He needed to do this; if he didn't he would never forgive himself. Ferris could be there any other time but now… now he needed to do something. Do something for himself. His dad would kill him, but at least he could live with himself afterward. He smiled, hearing Ferris' tentative footsteps on the polished black tile. He could do it.

He sighed and got down on the ledge, careful to avoid sharp protrusions of glass. Ferris followed him, quietly and relaxed. He dropped down and swung his leg over the edge, humming a light tune.

After a moment, Ferris leaned over to place a light kiss on Cameron's cheek. Cameron turned to him in surprise but was met with another kiss to his lips. He grinned into it and almost laughed when he saw the mischief in Ferris' sparkling eyes. Both seeing they were on the verge of laughter, Ferris mellowed and Cameron followed suit, softening his lips and deepening the kiss. They were both silent, and Cameron relished it when he felt Ferris' warm arms around him, and then the press of his body against his chest. His back pressed into the harsh metal bar of the window but he hardly cared, one hand gripping the edge and the other pressed to the floor for balance. Ferris was between his legs and climbing closer. Cameron moaned in rising desperation.

Ferris smiled, enjoying the reaction he was garnering.

When Cameron started to breathe heavily Ferris broke the kiss and lowered his head while keeping his eyes locked on Cameron's. Cameron stared at him in awe-bordering-on-incredulity, his chest rising and falling with a tantalizing rhythm.

On his hands and knees, Ferris smiled devilishly and tucked his nose under Cameron's shirt. Cameron's eyes widened and his smile fell, though not in objection. Merely to take everything in. His heart sped as Ferris lifted his shirt to expose soft white skin that rippled around the hard outlines of his abdominals. Cameron clenched and felt hot near Ferris' easy mouth. He groaned and widened his legs.

Ferris ignored the heavy reaction past glancing quickly down at Cameron's rising bulge before going back to his chest. He leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to the downy hair just below Cameron's nipples. His nose held the curtain of Cameron's shirt held up as he was careful not to use his hands for anything. Cameron wasn't looking at… anything, now that Ferris looked, and his teeth were grinding themselves down. That was nice to look at, Ferris appreciated. He trailed kisses down lower and lower, making Cameron's breathing deeper and more stumbling. Finally, he reached the taboo place just below the catch on his jeans. But instead of kissing the delicate spoon of skin, he lightly tugged at the denim with his teeth. Cameron broke.

One minute Ferris was gliding his way down and then suddenly, Cameron had him pinned to the floor, his eyes slight mad. Ferris reined in a quick moment of panic with bravado he only partially felt.

"Impatient?" he smiled, though he faltered when Cameron grinned at him.

"Something like that."

Cameron smiled, eying Ferris' jacket. Ferris lay sprawled on the floor, his hands wide as he fought to understand Cameron's mood. His heart hammered not in fear but in growing passion when Cameron leant down as Ferris had, though with more of an excited glint in his eye than sensual one. Strangely, he placed a tender kiss on Ferris' mouth and Ferris reciprocated, a hint confused but willing to see where it went.

When Cameron began unbuttoning his vest with gentle hands, Ferris allowed it. "You know, Cameron…" he hedged, reaching a hand up to play with a stray lock of hair that had curled around Cameron's face, "If I'd known totalling your dad's car and getting you into this deep shit—of which I am deeply empathetic," he cringed for effect to reassure his now puzzled boyfriend, who had stopped to look at him.

Cameron smiled reluctantly at the jest and Ferris grinned at him, moving his hand down to Cameron's. Cameron lifted his hand and Ferris caught it, intertwining their fingers and looking at it as a philosopher would an interesting question on a worn blackboard.

"I swear I would have crashed that thing a _long_ time ago." He waited for a second, and then slid his eyes to Cameron.

Cameron was staring at him in disbelieving shock, a slight quirk to his lips as if he couldn't believe the _gall_ Ferris Bueller had.

"What?" he said finally, laughing despite himself. " _Why?_ "

"Because—and I'm being completely honest about this," He smiled, as if letting Cameron know that this was their secret and under _no_ circumstances should he tell anyone about it _ever_ , "because seeing you so… _determined_. I like it, Cameron." He hesitated. Being so open about it was different, for him. He looked to Cameron uncertainly.

Cameron had blushed a deep red and seemed to forget where he was. Ferris waited a minute, but when he realized he might have pushed Cameron's confidence meter over the edge he sat up quickly in alarm, putting is hands around Cameron's neck and pulling him close. He was on his knees now and Cameron was just a little lower than him, staring into the open driveway.

"Cameron, that doesn't mean you can get yourself kicked out of the house or pulverized by your dad, I only meant—"

"No, I know what you meant." Cameron turned to Ferris with a look of deep peace on his face. "And I couldn't have asked for a better friend for saying it."

Ferris looked relieved.

"But I am wondering though…"

Ferris looked at him expectantly.

"Is there a reason you still have your shirt on?"


End file.
